villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Psycho Brother
Psycho Brother (born January 22, 1989) is the secondary antagonist, and later deuteragonist of McJuggerNuggets' YouTube series, The Psycho Series. He was portrayed by Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Biography In the earlier Psycho videos, Jeffrey is commonly the one to insitgate the events of the video, such as pestering Jesse until he freaks out, or telling Psycho Dad of something that Jesse has done but wasn't supposed to, leading to him destroying one of Jesse's possessions in a fit of rage. Jeffrey was also usually the one to film the older videos. In the first Psycho video, Psycho Dad Destroys Xbox, Jeffrey records Jesse playing his Xbox on their father's television, despite not being allowed to do so. When Psycho Dad returns home, he angrily pulls the Xbox from his TV and throws it in the fireplace and then in the driveway after Jesse retrieves it, breaking it. Jeffrey laughs at his brother's freaking out and picking up the damaged pieces of the Xbox. In Psycho Dad Axes Laptop, Jesse borrows Jeffery's laptop to try to get revenge by showing their father that the original video was uploaded to YouTube. Jesse shows Psycho Dad the video while he is outside splitting wood with an axe. Psycho Dad takes the laptop and places it on a large log, then takes a swing at it, destroying it instantly. Psycho Dad then forces Jesse to show Jeffrey the destroyed laptop, in which the angered Jeffery chases his brother out the house and down their driveway. Personality Jeffrey is generally mischievous and sadistic, often doing everything in his power to torment his younger brother. Unlike his father and brother, Jeffrey generally posesses a calm and laid-back personality. However, he is still quick to anger if something of his is destroyed, such as his laptop or Jesse's Silver Play Button that he claimed as his. Or his camera when his dad break it after finding out that he was the one who break the trophy's of course recorded to Jesse Jeffrey Jr camera was expensives wich he was sad to lose it. He is later revealed to harbor jealousy of his brother, as he wanted to be a filmmaker much like Jesse, but was forced to do many sports and extracurricular activities by his father. He was also upset because as harsh as their father was, he showed more patience for Jessie than he would of had Jeffery disrespected him the ways Jesse had. However, he and Jesse are later able to make amends, with the two becoming on better terms. After this he would try to help Jesse settle the conflict with his father and would often try to calm Jesse down when Psycho Dad destroys one of his possessions. Furthermore, while he does move out, he asks Jesse if he is okay with him doing so; further showing how much he matured since their parents' divorce. Jeffrey, however, shows that while he started disapproving of his father's actions, he still cared about him. He conforms this in Psycho Kid Kills Father when he disowns Jesse for not only killing their father, but forcing him to film him doing so. Jeffrey, once Jesse steals the remaining 12,000 dollars from the safe, gives Jesse a five-minute head start; coldly telling him that he is calling the police. Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Siblings Category:Charismatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Male Category:Torturer Category:Archenemy Category:Related to Hero Category:Wrathful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Vandals Category:Arrogant Category:Redeemed Category:Sophisticated Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Grey Zone Category:Insecure Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mature Category:Protagonists Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Pawns Category:Fighters Category:Trickster Category:Live Action Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Opportunists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Scapegoat Category:Traitor Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mischievous Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Envious Category:Cowards Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Criminals Category:On & Off